Forum:Where is it?
Pretty much as the title suggest, where the heck is DLC4 for the PS3!?!? What is the point in giving us a release date and time, if it isn't released then? The PSN updates itself every tuesday at 7PM EST. It's not that time yet. Chill. NOhara24 20:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Neat didn't know that. Waldo2000 21:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It is now an hour and a half after it was supposed to be up on PSN, and still nothing. Anyone got any ideas/info on where or why it isn't on here? Theangelthatwas 20:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Lame =/ I hope it's out by the time I get home =/ 20:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) It is still the 28th is it not? If it is not up by 11:59PM then you can complain. PC goers are still waiting too you know. DemonicGoblin 20:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Then, I too shall moan about the lack of DLC4 for PC :| Where the heck is it!?! LOL! I know it is still the 28th, but I don't honestly see it making an appearance in the next 2 hours... Despite my most desperate hopes... Theangelthatwas 20:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's hopeing bot PC and PS3 users may rejoice this evening! Waldo2000 20:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : If I had a glass of wine or something I'd toast. So here's to us having some new content this fine eve *holds up bottle of Mountain Dew* : On that note, is the user created content worth the download? Just stumbled onto it. DemonicGoblin 20:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : I'd say yeah its free right? May as well fill your hard drive up with more borderlands goodness. Waldo2000 20:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yes the user content is well worth the dl! -- MeMadeIt 23:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 1.40 Patch: http://updates.gearboxsoftware.com/dlc/Borderlands_Worldwide_Update_PC1.40.zip (International) and http://updates.gearboxsoftware.com/dlc/Borderlands_Censored_Update_PC1.40.zip (German) (197MB) 16:34 September 28, 2010 DLC: http://updates.gearboxsoftware.com/dlc/BorderlandsDLC4_Worldwide.zip (International) and http://updates.gearboxsoftware.com/dlc/BorderlandsDLC4_Censored.zip (German) (1.5GB) 17:25 September 28, 2010 :Soo, I feel like I am not supposed to touch the DLC link because its a direct download and I dont have to go through a store... DemonicGoblin 23:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Are the links above legit?! Are these the link to the Patch and DLC4?! -- MeMadeIt 23:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, my XBox is not updating with the 1.40 patch. Am I supposed to be doing something, or is this a common problem for people? I don't recall having to do anything beyond loading the game up in the past to get a patch. Argh, I want to play the new DLC, but I also want to be able to level up! --dweomer The GBX Store page looks like it's being updated. Maybe we PC users will be able to get the DLC any time now. -- MeMadeIt 23:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hazaa!!!!! PS3 is downloading now! 7:30EST It isnt out yet on the PS3 It is out on the PS3 you just have to turn your PS3 off and then back on. 7:40 EST Confirmed. Download is almost done. in US PSN... its ok but EU ist still not updated. 23:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) PC users can now purchase DLC4 via the GBX Store - Gearbox Softare Store. Upon completion of purchase a link to BOTH the DLC4 and Patch 1.40 are provided! -- MeMadeIt 00:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC)